Behind The Walls
by BrokenInfinty-City'sArmageddon
Summary: SJ Everyone thinks Jou is crazy after he's convicted of committing an unforgivable crime.After escaping the mental ward,he turns to his lover,Seto Kaiba,for help.But was Jou rightfully charged with murder?And is he really crazy?


*~Behind The Walls...  
  
It was their own fault that I escaped. Someone made a mistake; the door was open for a fraction of a second too long. A person like me doesn't care what They do to punish you; I tried every chance I had to get out of that mental hospital. My bare feet carried me down the hall as I ran harder then I ever had before. They had taken my shoes to try and keep me from doing just this, getting out, but who cares about shoes? Freedom was on the line. I didn't belong here. "JOUNOUCHI, GET BACK HERE!!!" I heard my doctor shriek, her voice was abnormally high for some reason. Probably because she was upset I'd gotten away. Shame, I did like her, but you can't keep in contact with your old gatekeeper without getting tossed back onto the other side of the fence.  
  
I almost slipped and fell as I rounded several more corners on my way to the front door. I'd swear it to you, they oiled the floors in that place or something...but that didn't stop me, nothing could. The guards tried to hold me still as I dived out the front entrance but like I just said, you can't stop me when freedom is on the line.  
  
Running blindly down the streets of New York City, I did everything I could to put as much distance between myself and the men chasing me. Obviously, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I turned around to face them and threw an old trashcan at one of them. Fortunately, it hit him causing him to fall back and quiet conveniently distracting the other two guys. Running again, this time free of my tail. "Make turns!" I told myself. "Weave!" So I did, right, right, left, right again, then left once more, and finally over a wall.  
  
Once on the other side of the white, stucco wall, I closed my eyes and leaned back on it for two reasons – to catch my breath and to make sure they hadn't been following me that entire time. I stayed silent and I did not move for a long time...neither did anything on the other side of the wall.  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes and nearly gasped when I realized where I had brought myself through pure instinct...I was in the backyard of none other then Seto Kaiba himself. I had to admit to myself, this was lucky. This was VERY lucky...  
  
Bringing myself to my feet, I ran across the lawn and I tried letting myself in the backdoor – it was locked. I began pounding on the door, "SETO!!! IT'S ME, OPEN THE GOD DAMNED DOOR!!!" I heard a bunch of stomping around within the house, and then a rather shocked Kaiba appeared within view. Hurriedly, he opened the door and let me in the house.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!" He grabbed a hold of my shirt collar, pulling me off the ground by a small margin. I struggled in his grasp.  
  
"I got out! I escaped, I told you, I don't belong there! There's nothing wrong with me! Please, let me stay here!" He reluctantly loosened his grip on my shirt and set me back down, though he wouldn't let me go, he kept his hands placed firmly on my shoulders.  
  
"Jouno...I love you but...you're sick. You have to go back." He looked firm yet sad somehow. I didn't care, I was appalled. Even he thought I was crazy...but I wasn't! I didn't do anything!  
  
"I am not sick! There's nothing wrong! I don't belong in there, I don't even remember why they took me there in the first place!" I tried to pull myself away from him but he was too strong for me...he always has been.  
  
"You killed your father, Jounouchi!" he yelled in my face. I glared at him.  
  
"You still believe that?! After it's been nearly a year, the trial is over! I was found innocent! I'm not a homicidal nut case! I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, I'm eighteen years old, I play duel monsters, and I have a boyfriend named Seto. I'm not crazy, I shouldn't be locked up, and for the last time, I did Not. Kill. My father!"  
  
"They will find you here you know..." He said blankly, unfazed by my outburst.  
  
"Not if you don't let them..." I looked up at him, a determined glint in my eye.  
  
"Look, you were only found innocent because you pleaded insanity! That's why you're sitting in that mental ward 20 blocks away!" I loved Seto...I really did but sometimes he was just too logical. He never even tried to touch below the surface! Just glanced at it and walked away when there was so much more he couldn't understand...  
  
"Listen to me! I did not kill that man. I swear to you on Shizuka's grave that I didn't! When I was charged, my lawyer said insanity was the only way to avoid a life sentence. Little did I know, they tend to lock you up in a mental hospital... I was lying about being crazy! Seto, do you know how many people are actually insane when they plead insanity? Not very many!" I was starting to grow hysterical. "Please, if you still love me, then for god's sake, just get me out of there! I want to come back home!"  
  
Looking at the floor, my shoulders shook in quiet sobs. I missed my life; I missed living here with Seto, seeing him, loving him... I missed the city, I missed dueling, I missed my friends... I didn't deserve any of this punishment; that man set me up! My father killed himself and left me with the blame, like he always did with everything else...he did it just to spite me and leave me to be punished for his crime.  
  
When I resurfaced from my tormented thoughts of a life in shambles and my bastard father, I found that I was curled up in Seto's lap. "Shhh.... puppy calm down...I'll try...I'll try and get you out of there..." he whispered in my ear gently. I nuzzled against his chest as he held me, glad to be able to see him when he wasn't talking to me through a sheet of glass.  
  
"Seto, I'm sorry...I know you can't get me out of there...I shouldn't have come here, call the hospital and have them take me back..." I sighed shakily, wiping the last of my tears from my eyes, and looked up at him. But he wasn't looking at me. Seto was staring straight ahead at wall in front of him, glaring at nothing in particular.  
  
"No." he pulled me closer to him. "You're right. Enough, I want you out of there and back here where you belong. They took you away from me and I don't like it when people try and hurt me...or you." he was almost snarling, obviously something inside him had been awakened through my appearance. "I promise, I'll get you out from behind those walls...they had no right to tell me that my puppy was crazy..."  
  
Seto scared me when he talked like that...I never knew what to expect from him. But I had to trust him now, he was my only hope. I felt a familiar fire burning in my heart, a want...no, a need for revenge. "Then let me help you." I reached up and put my hand on his cheek. "I want to take back what they stole from me. I want my life back to they way it was, that miserable fuck who called himself my father thinks he can have my life in his hands even when he's dead, I won't let him. Get me out Seto, get me out and I'll do anything you need me to do to make it happen."  
  
He looked down at me, nodding but before he could speak, there was something I had to add... "But Seto?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Don't hurt my shrink."  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Drop a review if you think I should continue it. Please give me suggestions, at this point, I need ideas so help is welcome. 


End file.
